


Proposal

by far_out_fangirl



Series: Partners [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, enjoy, like cavity inducing fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/far_out_fangirl/pseuds/far_out_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blueberry proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

"You have somethingplanned, don't you?" Judy asked as her and Nick walked to her parent's house. Nick had a smug smile look on his face. To be fair, that wasn't unusual. It just seemed as if he was hiding something. To her dismay, instead of elaborating, he gave an indecipherable "Mhm."

Judy stomped. "Nick, sometimes you drive me crazy. And no, not in love," she finished before he could interject with a sarcastic comment. "Now, look, you've met my family before, and I know they can be a little...overbearing, but this is the first time they're meeting you as my boyfriend. So just try to be the most charming and ideal boyfriend you can be to anxious parents, okay?" Their transition from "just friends" to dating had been a recent one, but it didn't make Judy uncomfortable. She had known Nick for a few years now. It felt right.

"Carrots, your family loves me. And they love you. So, using logic, you can assume they'll love us together!" Nick postulated. Judy rolled her eyes.

"It's not that simple, Nick. _I_ love you. So does my family. It's just, I'm not sure of how they will feel about us. I mean, you don't want to get on my dad's bad side. He had a fox taser at one point."

It was Nick's turn to roll his eyes, albeit playfully. He wrapped his arm around Judy's shoulders as they walked up the driveway to her parent's house. "We'll be fine," he reassured her.

* * *

 

It was the perfect proposal. Unique, touching, _and_ romantic. Nick felt pretty proud of himself. The plan was simple: take Judy on a walk through the gardens during sunset, grab a carton of blueberries, slide the box with the ring inside, and offer the container to Judy. Commence the sappy romantic-ness that he had a soft spot for, and live happily ever after.

Of course, there were a few flaws in his plan. It could rain. Judy wouldn't see the box. The box would fall out of the carton somehow.

But yet, here he was, leading Judy through the blueberry patch. The sunset was perfect- a strawberry lemonade sky. The blueberries were ripe and sweet, and the box fit nicely into a nook between two berries.

It was going great, with her hand in his. He offered her a berry, and...she said no.

"I'm so full, Nick. I couldn't eat another bite." They had just finished eating dinner with her family. They loved him, of course. They were taken aback a bit by her introduction of Nick as her boyfriend- at least, her siblings were. He had already asked for her parent's blessing and received it.

So, yeah, everything was going great, until Judy didn't want to _eat._

"C'mon, Carrots! They're so sweet, just like a certain rabbit I know," he winked as he grabbed a berry.

Judy blushed. "Fine," she said reluctantly. She took one out of the carton, but not the right one.

"No, wait, try them from this one," he pointed to the carton with the ring.

"Why that one?"

"Uh...they're the best! The sweetest."

"But you just ate from the other carton."

"Well, just take my word for it. They're the bluest. The bluer they are, the better they are, right?" He started to get nervous.

"Whatever." Judy took a berry out, and popped it in her mouth. Her eyes landed on the box. "What's this?" She pulled it out, opened it, and immediately gasped. "Nick..." she trailed off. Her amethyst eyes widened.

Nick took her hand. "Judy Hopps, you have completely changed my life in the best way possible. I can't imagine what my life would be like without you. I know it's completely cliché, but it would honestly make me the happiest fox in the world if you would be my wife. So, um, Judy Hopps, will you marry me?"

Judy started crying, and hugged him. "You dumb fox," she laughed. "I knew you were planning something."

"So is that a yes or a no?" Nick smiled. He had to push down some tears himself.

"Of course it's a yes! Nick Wilde, it would make _me_ the happiest rabbit in the world to be your wife."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) cross posted from fanfiction.net: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11905493/2/Partners
> 
> Requests are welcome, but please keep them PG, thank you. :)


End file.
